


The five goddesses blessings

by Boozombie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), I'll add more tags when I have this better planned, Keith is the Beast, M/M, honestly this was just a shit idea at work, i fell in love with it though, its got a beauty and the beast feel, keith totally kidnaps lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: The fire lion goddess had created a shift in power. War and blood shed was overwhelming to the four goddess that dearly loved the world they had created.The goddesses knew what they had too do. One by one they all choose a vessel to give their power. This champion, this knight would be their key to balence the worlds power again and reconnect with their sister. They had to stop this war. Oh why did red have to pick the most power hungry race to run away too?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create an alternate universe story and this is the best I could think of

Four goddess stared out at the  pandemonium their young sister had caused. They had been hard on her but they could quite fathom why she would runaway. 

The world they loved was is shambles because of her recklessness, all because she couldn't create like they could. 

Black had created cities in the sky, and even gave birth to creature to inhabit them. 

Yellow had built mountains and deeply loved the race that had build empires within her safe haven. 

Green had blossomed forests and plants of every kind and was over joyed when a race of people, deeply curious and inspired studied and made a home in her realm. 

Blue had covered the world in oceans, forging rivers and lakes, crying in joy when a companionate race flocked too her, creating rain accidentally. 

Yet red could only make fiery trenches, and erupting mountains burning and terrifying any and all races that tried to connect to her. 

All the goddesses had worried for her as she became secluded and aloof. She screamed that she wouldn't create something kinder, the creatures should be stronger. 

That was until a purple furred race came along. They celebrated her gifts, they build huge stone castles from her cooled lava stone, they made hot springs of her fiery trenches, and they truely loved their goddess. 

Red had been beside herself, but all the goddesses still worried. 

The Golra people were brutish and stubborn. They didn't get along with the other races despite numerous peace treaties. They enjoyed battle and even held large gladiator fights for the simple joy of it. They were not what they had in mind for their sisters chosen people. 

Then the Golra leader had decided to attack their neighbors, a small kingdom of no goddess. Their leader had humbly asked red to grant them power and red already feeling alone and uncared for by the other goddess had left. 

She sealed herself in the body of the Golra's young princess, whom she had grown quite fond of, granting the child all her power. The power of the red goddesses would now forever be carried By a choose Golra. 

War couldn't be avoided. The Golra attacked and blues diplomatic and compassionate people could not stand idly by and tried to protect the people of the plains. 

It was then that blue decided she must help her people and follow red down to earth sealing herself within the Athean king. 

Following her example, yellow being much more humble choose a simple soldier she saw great potential in. Green picked a young girl who dreamed of being a scientist, she believe brains was the way to end this bloodshed. 

Black the last goddess to choose simply didn't want to. Her people were safe in the clouds, why should she seal her physical form away? Yet she gave something to aid her sisters, she blessed all creatures with a simple clue to find the one designed for match their soul.

With most of the goddesses power on the earth the world entered into a stand off, no one race more powerful than another but the threat of attack loomed and like this the centuries past. 

 

The women in white ran as fast as her weak legs could carry her. Her purple skin glistened in the moist heat of the fog, this was more like steam. 

She knew those chasing her wouldn't be able to find her in her self made maze, it is why she created the fog in the first place. The popping, snapping of her goddesses voice rang through her head like a fire cracker asking if she was alright. 

She wasn't alright, she carried her child in her hands, a child her brethren were determined to kill. Blood drips from her abdomen where her baby had been cut out of her, messy stitches barely holding in her twisted guts. 

"Don't worry Keith mommy will protect you" she panted to the sleeping child, a child that looked so similar to his father. 

He had pale olive skin and dark almost black hair, so different from her own light purple locks. The only thing that could place him as a Golra was his large furred cat ears that slowly grew purple, tipped in black fur. 

He had purple grey eyes instead of the Golras normal golden hue. He was beautiful to her. 

Thina knew knew she was going to die, yet her only regret would be she couldn't protect her child from the unfairness of this world. So what if her soulmate had been a human? They were not linked to anyone goddess, she was not betraying her people. So what if she had a child with him, just because she was a knight didn't mean she couldn't have a family, did it?

unfortunately it did, at least in the Golra culture. She was a princess, she believed she had a position to change the world around her, but she couldn't. 

Her soulmate was dead, and she would be next. Red would pick a new knight and everyone would wipe her name from the history of Golra chosen. 

Yet this child they seek to kill was still the heir to the Golra empire, maybe he could change things. 

Changing direction as she heard them approaching, Thina hid herself against a cliff face, commanding her will over fire, she summoned a small flame in her hand. 

Her goddesses voice became less of a fire cracker and more of a camp fire, it was a beautiful melodies voice. 

'My knight why are they trying to harm you?' It whispered full of concern

"because that is how it is" I whispered back. 

'I do not wish for you too die' it crackled 

nodded to the fire "but I must if the world is to see a better era" 

the fire hissed and jumped 'you speak of my sisters yes? Oh how they have misread what I have done but there is nothing you or me can do but fight this war'

"but there is red" looking down at the child in my arms "if this child can make it too adulthood then he with be kind and just maybe he can put an end to this all" 

the fire backed away from the child as if a great wind was pushing it away 'I have never chosen a knight that has not proven they are strong first' it cried 

"then teach him to be strong red" I begged "this is the only way for him to live past this night, it is the only way for him to end this all" 

'he will not have an easy life thina' the fire told me gently 'he will be a cursed child just look at his soul mark' 

I held in tears at the reminder of what his soulmates first words to him will be _Let go of me you monster_ written in a language only those gifted in the ancient Language can read. "It doesn't matter! He has a kind soul I know you can feel it too" 

'as you wish' my knight the fire bowed 

"if they kill him promise me something" I told her 

'yes my knight?' The fire had begun to fade but snapped back to answer me 

"you will never again chose a Golra" the fire hissed again "if they kill this innocent red they do not deserve you! Now you will follow my will!" 

The fire slowly blew out 'as you wish'

the angry marching of her brothers army was getting closer, yet she didn't care she could finally die in peace. 

Sometime later her hair was grabbed and she was pulled screaming off the dirt. Her baby was ripped from her arms, and a soldier raised a knife to her child. 

Quickly lifting her arms she shot fire from her palms burning him alive. He screamed and dropped the child but the fire gently held him, licking at his skin but not burning him. 

I laughed, full and manic. "you can't kill him now!"

"what did you do thina?!" She heard her brother voice but the light was fading from her eyes and like that she was dead. 

"Kill the child!" Zarkon demanded wanting this blemish wipes clean. 

At his order fire burst from the ground and growled angrily. The fire took the shape of a great lion and circled the child like a cub. It roared at the Golra king before it began to drip into lava, losing its form and melting into the halfling child. 

_Kill this child, lose my favor_

it was a whispered threat in ancient tongue but as a gifted the king knew exactly what the goddess had meant. If this child died by Golra hands the goddess would move on to a different race. 

The king had known messing with the gods was tricky but had thought that the fire goddess would chose her people over this disgraceful knight. They had been wrong. 

With no other chose the king picked up the child and dropped into her seconds hands. "Be sure he lives" those were the last words he spared the child. 

 

The blue eyed child had seen the gentle whisps of blue many time is his life. The first had been when he was three, he had heard his father talking in a war meeting and had cried all night at the thought of all the death that would ensue. 

He had cried for every race, even the Golra. They had families too, why did everyone need to harm each other? 

As he cried blue smoke had ghosted by him inquisitively, curiosity rang through the air. At the first sighting the blue smoke had disappeared. 

It was that day he and his sister had found out his great grandmother was dying. 

The nation had erupted in sadness at the future loss of the current blue knight, she had been valiant and brave, even taking down the red goddess chosen once before in her youth. 

"Why are you crying lance?" She had asked the small boy when he had come to her sick bed. 

"I'll miss you" he told her simply. Wiping tears from his large eyes 

"do not worry child" the elderly women had smiled "I shall live on with the blue goddess for eternity with the others and soon you'll join me" 

"but Allura is the next knight, daddy says so" he told her. 

"Awe but he does not pick such things does he?" She chackled. "I have lived a long full life, and I still have a few years to go, do not cry my love" 

for the next two years the blue smoke hung around him, is was playful and kind yet didn't want to be seen. It couldn't escape the kind childs quick eyes though. 

His sister Allura was expected to be the next knight and he believed this, his sister was strong, kind, and compassionate like his grandmother. 

She would be queen and hold the greatest power in all of altea. As long as he could support and keep her happy he didn't care if he was brushed aside. 

The last time he saw the blue ghost was a hard day for the young prince. They had been sailing, he was too far leaned over the railing when the ship rocked suddenly. 

Falling into the harsh water he screamed but it was too late for his family to save him. The prince had not learned to swim, he sunk like a stone. 

Panicked the prince desperately waved his arms before a calm current grabbed his attention 

 _Calm_ child it had sung in a beautiful siren song. 

The seas around him suddenly changed and instead of the shining reef he was in the open ocean, floating between a surface much to deep to be possible and bleak darkness beneath. 

When he looked before him a great lion was there, the wisps of blue smoke had formed its majestic body. It seemed to see through him. 

 _What is your name child?_ The ocean seemed to vibrate with its voice yet the lion hadn't moved. 

"Lance" He breathed and He realized He was breathing under water. 

The lions massive head nodded before it turned and began to walk away with ease in the water. 

"Wait!" The lion stopped "I don't know how to swim, please my family must be worried" the lions mouth twitches into a smile. 

Just continue to be kind and you shall swim 

A current hit him and He had to close his eyes when He opened them He was been hauled out of the water in a fishing net. 

His sister had clung to him and his father had a look that said He was going to be punished later but his eyes said he was relived. 

He never saw the blue smoke again. 

It wasn't until his grandmother lay dying at the age of ten that he comprehends what had happened that day. 

They had all sat around his grandmother as she lay dying. She called forward the young prince, her favorite of the two and whispered "take care of her" and with that she died. 

It was silent as water began bubbling from her skin and began to dance around the room. The children were amazed at the sight. 

To everyone's surprise the water did not stop above the princess but above the prince. It swirled above him before suddenly dropping above his head. Every last drop absorbed into his skin, and he wasn't even wet. 

Everyone stared not understanding why the goddess would pick the much less impressive one of the two children but it was something they had to accept for prince lance was Altea's new knight. 


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sirry this took for FOREVER I've been having a hard time writing lately. Also sorry this is short as well

The water engulfed me. I felt secure and safe in the salt water pool of my knight quarters, I could even sleep down here if I so wished.

I wasn't the best knight, as comfirmed by my fathers disappointed looks as he gazed at me when he thought I wasn't looking. He offen looks at my elder sister with a sort of longing as if be believed we had missed some great opportunity. 

I could understand his feelings, my sister had only grown stronger, and braver over the years. I myself didn't understand why blue had picked me. 

Blue was the goddess of water, representing confidence and compassion but also love and flexibility, I didn't deserve this title. 

The only weapon I could use decently was a bow. My sister was a master at all forms of fighting. I can admit that I am kind but really how credible can my own opinion of myself be?

'someone coming' blue sang around me in the water. Her voice was a beautiful siren song, close to that of a whale call, but it was higher pitched and gentler if that's even possible. 

Blue was the only god that talked to any and all that entered her waters yet most wouldn't be able to understand. You had to be gifted to comprehend the ancient language and a knight was fluent. 

Being fluent meant you could feel the emotion behind the words themselves. Her mild concern washed over me like a wave, pulling at my gut like a rip tide. 

'It's important lance' she had a slight worry in her words, as if she believed I wouldn't care for what ever was about to happen. 

"Okay" I whispered back the water around me distorting my voice. I had been under the water long enough for the water to fill my lungs and I know I will be coughing up water all day. 

Surfacing I effortlessly swam to the edge of the deep pool, the small colorful fish weren't disturbed by my moment, I was apart of the water. 

Allura stood at the entrance with a soft longing as she gazed around my room. Her eyes snapped to me as I pulled myself out of the water. Drops of water slid off me until I was completely dry. 

"Hey sis" I mumbled, Allura and I were close but I was offput by the moments I could see restrained jealousy in her deep blue eyes.

"Lance" she said curly she I made a show of spitting out enough water to look like a fountain. "Your late, remember dad invited your fiancé and the yellow knight today"

"don't call her my fiancé Allura" sighing "we've never even met before" 

"that doesn't change the fact that you'll be marrying her, it's important for the blue knight to have children lance you know this" Allura was reprimanding me again. 

I know that the country loves to see children of the blue knight, it's an assurance that are power will continue. Yet I couldn't understand why giving me to some balmarian princess was going to help. 

Princess shay sounded sweet but I can't see any possible way for her to say my soul words in this meeting _got you princey._ The emotions behind the words were a mystery to me since I couldn't read lettering on the back of my neck, Allura had read the words for me so many times I bet she dreamed of it. 

I want my soulmate not some random princess, yet just because soulmates exist doesn't mean you can't be used to make alliances stronger. 

"Why do you get to wait for your soulmate yet I have a arranged married?" I grumbled changing into my more regal clothes. 

"Because my soulmate will be a king lance" she told me with exasperation. I can't remember how many times we've been over this. 

 

Stepping into the thrown room I immediately noted the smoke like wisps of yellow power that moved around the room. They became denser around a heavy set man around my age. 

The yellow knight was a handsome man with a calm demeanor yet he had an undertone of panic in his eyes. 

"Son you've FINALLY arrived" my father. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I simply bowed deeply. 

"Yes I am here" I rise from the bow and turned to who I suspected was my bride and the yellow knight. "Hello I am price lance of Altea, chosen knight of the blue goddess" I dryly added my full title. 

The balmarian princess was gorgeous in a way. Large yellow eyes and grey tinted skin with large ears baring many rings. She was taller then me but her gentle smile made her seem kind and friendly. 

"Hello prince lance, I am princess shay of balmara" she voice was soft and rang shyly. "This is my guard hunk chosen knight by the yellow goddess" 

the yellow knight gave me a small glare as he sized me up and I flinched at the uncalled for hostility. Why did this guy hate me already? 

"Princess would you care for a stroll with me?" I asked hoping to get away from my fathers watchful gaze. 

Shay nodded numbly and I lead her out of the thrown room.

"forgive my gaurd prince lance" shay started once we were out of ear shot. "Hunk and I are soulmates and-" she stopped but she didn't need to say more. We would be married by our kings rule in balmara in less than a week, what could soulmates do?

"well if it makes it even a little better I wouldn't mind the two of you having a secret romance behind my back" I winked at her and her faces lit up. 

"You really wouldn't care?" She questioned instantly, a bright smile in her face. 

"You guys are soulmates, I only expect the same when I find mine" maybe shay wasn't so bad, she didn't expect anything from me when we married and we could both still have our true loves.

"of course!" She clapped her hands joyfully. "I can't wait to tell hunk, we didn't think you'd be this understanding!" I smiled as we began to talk about ourselves. 

For a single moment the world was at peace, all would be well. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and lance do some bonding. The royal party is ambushed on the way to balmeara

The guarded carriage rocked with a soothing motion, a awkwardly charged atmosphere surrounded the three of us. 

"So you're a prince" hunk tried tensely. 

"So you're a chosen knight" I replied back gulping a bit at the tension. 

"As are you" he sighed trying to think of something else to say. 

"Dear lord you guys were gonna have to spend the rest of our lives together!" Shay practically screamed, she knocked on the roof stopping the carriage. "I will not spend my life with tension between my husband and soulmate so you two do something about it!" She gave us both a paralyzing look before jumping out the the door. "Hey I'm riding up front! No complaints!"

"Wow" I awed now that was a girl that took charge. She seems rather shy but I guess she doesn't really like awkward situations though. 

"Ya she's amazing huh?" Hunk seemed to love struck it made me envious. 

"Your a luckily man hunk" I sighed out placing my hand over my soul mark. 

_When will I find you?_

Hunk watched me closely, noticing my soul mark was still incomplete "want me to read your mark?" He asked suddenly. "I mean you probably didn't have someone who was fluent to read them yet right?" 

"Would you?" I gripped my neck harder feeling a new kind of tension arise "I mean the only man who was fluent in my kingdom told me I didn't want to know what the feeling was, maybe you'll say the same thing" I sighed remembering Coran jumping away from me when I was so young and telling me stiffly that I didn't want to know. "It is my soulmate why would I not want to know?" 

"Ya I get it come on turn around I'll read them" he smiled at me and I smiled back. After hunk found out I wasn't going to be taking away his soulmate he because a lot more gentle. I could see why the yellow goddess picked him. 

I turned around and took my hand away. Hunk leaned close and ran his fingers over the ancient words carefully. He gasped and jumped back as if they had burned him.

"Those are" he started before clearing his throat. I turned and looked up at him.

"Your not going to tell me are you?" I sighed resigned to the fact that my soulmate was just that horrible.

"No I'll tell you" my hopes jumped "sometimes the first meeting isn't what you think you should know" yes! He has to be right  

"it says 'got you princy' with malice and undertones of hatred" he said softly as if he was trying not to break me. 

My face fell a bit "hatred?" I croaked. My soulmate hated me? On our first meeting his first words were going to be laced with hatred, how we didn't know each other yet. I don't understand. 

"I'm sorry dude" hunk placed his hand on my shoulder kindly. "But don't be to down about this lots of soulmates start off with bad meetings" I looked up at him and felt a small spark of hope lit inside me. 

Even if they don't like me at first I'll make sure they don't for long. 

"Can you tell the race or gender?" I asked hopefully. Once I knew I could go to whatever country they're in and find them and I'm going to find them.

"umm I can see their male but the race is kinda hidden oddly enough" I can work with a male soulmate, I'm sure I'm interested in both genders. The fact that the race was covered concerned me a bit, sometimes when knowing something about your soulmate will keep you from forming a bond you can't find out about it until you meet. What could be so wrong with his race that the goddesses think I would reject him?

i wouldn't reject him even if he hated me forever, I'd follow him around the world and give up everything I had in this life. 

"Thanks for reading it hunk I hope we can be friends" I smiled reaching my hand out to him. I was going to have to share a girl with this man for the rest of my life, I might as well be friends with him. Plus he is a nice guy. 

"Ya let's be friends!" Hunk smiled taking my hand firmly. We smiled for a good minute. This is the start of something new, something good. My life is finally shaping up. 

___________________________

Shay, hunk and I sat around an improvised table with tea laughing at the stories of my many pranks around my castle. 

"You did that? Too a duke?!" Hunk wheezed as I finished my story of putting catnip in duke noraoan's underwear. 

"My brother would never let me get away with that" Shay giggled "careful he'll try to run your life too" she warned me on the end of a laugh. 

"Nothing can control the power of the ocean!" I banged on the table jokingly. 

"She isn't kindly though lance, the king is a freaking control freak" hunk told me slightly seriously. 

"Well then I'm just going to have to pull that stick out of his ass" I told them both with a smirk and we laughed again. 

"We need to move out" one of the guards called over to us. We began to pick up our things and move back to the carriage. 

"Must be nice hunk, you get to ride with us instead of marching" I commented as we stepped towards the carriage. 

"Ya it is, her brother believes no one can protect her better than her soulmate, so I've been ordered to never leave her side" he grinned. 

"And of course being a choosen knight has nothing to do with it" Shay laughed with a smirk.

We all headed towards the carriage and my mind wondered to the idea, that if I hadn't been so okay with them being together, it would have been awful for the both of them. Always together but never being with each other. 

"What prefect torture" I whispered feeling pained at how cruel her brother must be.

___________________________

everyone was sleeping peacefully. It was only two days into the journey but I was eager to never sleep In a carriage again. 

I could barely shut my eyes I felt so uncomfortable. Sighing loudly, I quietly moved to step out of the parked carriage. Outside the cold wind woke me up immediately and I had to scoff at the bundle of sleeping guards ten feet from the carriage. So much for guarding us. 

Now that I was outside I felt a need to relieve myself and began to walk opposite to the group of guards out into the country side. Once I was far enough away I took care of my business quickly. 

As I began to make my way back something odd caught my eye. There was a light out in the distance. Light a fire, only it seemed to small to be a camp fire. It looked like it was moving too. As I stared at it the light suddenly multiplied, one second it was two and then it was ten, then suddenly more then I could count.

"Oh no" I whispered, instantly turning and running back to the carriage. We were under siege, galra were attacking us. The middle of the night with touch lights ominously coming towards us, definitely galra. 

"Wake up!" I yelled as I ran past the carriage to the guards, I gave the carriage a passing knock as hard as I could hoping to wake the princess and hunk. 

"Wake up now!" I screamed at the men as thy began to slowly wake up "were under attack!" 

"Awe did the prince have a nightmare?" One man laughed groggily. 

"Look kid these roads are safe your fine go back to bed" they started to lay there heads down again and I growled. 

"You useless assholes!" Running back to the carriage I banged on it as I threw it open. 

"What's happening?" Hunk asked probably getting told by his goddess something was wrong, it was the goddess of earth after all. 

"Were being attacked!" I told him quickly "it's galra, we have to get the princess out of here" I hurried over to Shay and began to shake her awake. "Shay wake up!" 

"What's happening?" She asked in a sleep induced stupor.

"No time to explain honey wake up now" hunk cut in taking her from my arms. I took that as my que to start trying to find a means of escape. We might have to abondon the guards, they were no help anyway. 

I steped out and the world seemed to have taken a turn for the demonic. The world was lit up by fire and I could hear marching in the distance. 

The gaurds were up now and quickly prepping for battle. 

"Your majesty get back in the carriage we will protect you" rolling my eyes I ran over to the horses, that were beginning to panic slightly. They were untacked and had been walking all day but they were better than nothing.

 "Your majesty!" The gaurds tried to get me back in the carriage but god damnit I was a warrior prince, a knight, im not some flower that needs to be protected. 

"Just focused on keeping the galra back!" I snapped at them. Before I could even make it to the horses the world became violent. Galra began lunging at the guards. Fights broke out everywhere and in the center a group of galra were making there way to the carriage. 

Hurrying I ran to the first horse I could reach and jumped onto the horse and grabbing onto the reins that were still on the horse. The horse reared afraid but I pulled tight on the reins and clenched my thighs. 

This horse is getting us to safety. Making the panicky horse turn I snapped the reins and jumped through the chaos back to the carriage. 

Hunk was doing his best fighting off the four or so galra trying to rip their way inside the carriage but he needed help. 

I spotted a dead guards sword laying stuck up in the ground and I galloped past as I picked it up and began to swing it around with the skill of a trained fighter. (Which I kinda wasn't but I had been trained a bit) 

finally reaching the carriage I cut down the first man I could reach. The man screamed out as he fell to the ground. 

"Hunk! Get Shay on!" I yelled at him. He was inside the carriage stabbing at anyone that reached inside. 

"Lance! You're okay!" I heard Shay cry from inside. 

I smiled a bit knowing she was still alright. The world seemed to be going in slow motion. Fire was everywhere and fighters were dancing around it. You could barely tell what was going on. 

"Hurry guys we have to get out of here" it's obvious they were trying to kill off two royals and two knights, it's the perfect plan. We're practically undefended. 

If only I had some water I could take out everyone of these guys. 

_Blue is there any chance of rain?_

_no the air is dry my knight._

Shit. 

Jumping down from the horse I kept a hold on it and turned to make sure no galra came close up till I got Shay and hunk away. 

Hunk cautiously climbed out of the carriage his arm out behind him as if he was ready to push Shay back at any moment. 

"Get on the horse" I told them "get out of here" 

"hunk can't you just use your powers?" Shay begged looking between hunk and I. I understood why he couldn't. The yellow goddess wasn't a marksmen, you couldn't use her power precisely. Her power was just two strong to use in this situation. 

"No" he answered back to her pained that he couldn't save us all. 

"But" I stopped her quickly. 

"Their is a reason the yellow knight walks ahead of the troops Shay" I took her hand gently and looked her in the eyes seriously. She gave up with a sad look I her eyes. 

"Get on the horse then" I snapped. I felt powerless as hunk and I helped her into the horse both of us keeping an eye out for danger. Suddenly it seemed that the galra weren't even paying attention to us. It was concerning to be certain. 

With Shay finally on the horse, I turned to hunk. "Get her to safety hunk" he looked at me with a sudden realization.

"Take care of her okay?" I motioned for him to jump on to the horse. He looked at me for a moment longer before pulling me into a crushing hug. 

"I'll keep her safe" he whispered pulling me all the more closer. "Now you be safe too okay?" 

"I will I'll get another horse I swear" I whispered back feeling some tears as I looked at the tree our horses use to be, long gone by now. 

 _Run my knight run_  

Hunk finally jumped onto the horse and before Shay could even question why I wasn't getting on too they were galloping off. Three couldn't fit, that horse couldn't carry us all. 

Looking around quickly I picked up the sword and began edging away from the battle. Some of the galra noticed hunk and shays escape and began to chase but a wall of stone suddenly blocked them. Unfortunately the end of their chase made them look back at me. 

It was this point that I turned tail and ran. Sprinting as fast as I could the other way I finally felt fear pumping through my veins. 

These people wanted me dead, that is the only conclusion I could come too. 

"Get him!" I heard a galra yell in a deep baritone. 

I could heard the thumping hooves of a horse gaining on me. 

"No no no" I screamed running faster, I listened closely to determine how close my attacker was, waiting to attack him myself.

"why couldn't it be a rainy day" I hugged, god I hate the desert.

The horse was coming up right next to me and I turned fast swinging my sword up and at him. Once I knocked him off I could take the horse and hopefully circle around and get back to hunk and Shay. 

My sword was blocked and my eyes widened in fear as I lost my footing. The sword slipped from my fingers pathetically as I began to fall. 

A hand quickly snapped out and grabbed me by my hair. I screamed out as I was forcefully pulled onto the horse. The world turned as I found myself inches from death on my belly, on a horse. 

"Got you princy" the galra whispered in my hair his voice feeled with deathly malice and hatred. 

I growled in my throat before shoating with disgust and anger "let go of me you monster!"

We both froze and I craned my neck to look at him, my soulmate. 

Oh hell no this had to be a mistake. The goddesses were mocking me surely. 

The man was strong looking with a lethal lithe frame. He had proud cat like purple furred ears tipped in black. His face was human though with huge purple eyes. 

He seemed to be sizing me up as well, and he seemed slightly unimpressed. 

"Well this is a surprise" he murmured "but you won't be getting away from me, ever" he grabbed me by the back of the neck and squeezed as he turned us back to the battle and galloped forward. The battle seemed to be over and my position gave me a prefect view of the massacre. 

Dead bodies, gore, and feces littered the ground. I felt my face go green as I stared into the eyes of men I had talked to only hours before. 

Closing my eyes I decided to do something I hated doing. 

_You sure?_

yes I was sure. Concentrating on all the blood I forced it up and sent it all in as much force as I could at the man holding me down on the horse but before it could even reach him fire burst from the ground and dried up all the blood in the air. 

So this is why the air is so dry. 

"You're the red knight of course" I sighed into the horses main. 

Of course I'd be paired with the traitor red goddesses chosen. 

"Scared yet?" His voice brushed across my ear. 

Hell ya I am. 

Whats going to happen to me?


End file.
